ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mictlantecuhtli
Testimonials * Well, my party was totally not expecting to fight this NM, but as we were fighting Adze two people ran to Conflux #6 and essentially sicced this NM on us by warping to another conflux. We had no idea who this NM was or what special abilities he had, so we just starting fighting standard melee, until we realized we were helping him recover hit points. Finally figured out his trick but was hard to get a party of 7 to quickly turn around and stop hitting him while he wasn't casting, and deathga soon became all the rage for our party. Tank finally began kiting it just to reduce deathga and BLMs and WHM began magic attacking, stopping appropriately when NM did a weaponskill or magic attack. The tank ran in a circle around the other party members, making it easy for the mages to stay within casting range. No idea how long it took, and it was a very unorthodox way to kill him, but we did it. Happy Halloween to us. Party makeup was NIN/WAR, THF/NIN, WHM/BLM, BLM/WHM, BLM/RDM, DRG/WHM, PLD/RDM. -- Hikara with Runera, Thundrbutt, Goldleaf, Kivyin. October 31, 2011. Fenrir server. * Just soloed this on 90PUP/NIN, with an evasion set. Used Razed Ruin, Sea Daughter, and Sand Emperor, was very very easy... Soulsoother automaton to Cure you if/when it gets a -ga3 spell off, also Paralyze, Slow, and Blind are all helpful. Pull it, and just stand there backwards while it swings at you. Whenever it starts to cast, turn and punch it in the face. Sea Daughter gets you TP pretty fast, and since you're not meleeing, the slow effect doesn't hurt you much, it affects Utsu's recast of course, but you evade enough for it to not matter much. Stringing Pummel lands for 3k-6k damage. Takes maybe 5-10 minutes. --KodoReturns 07:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) * Solo'd by 87THF/nin using the above strategy. Since my attacks are weak I sometimes turned to build TP and then saved WS for when he casted spells. I killed it in 40 minutes with a somewhat incomplete gear set. I'm not sure how everyone does these 3000+ weaponskills on it. Got lucky with -aga spells, use flee and run out of range. (However you risk losing the NM to outside claimers) Was fairly easy to keep Utsusemi: Ichi up with Atma of Cloak and Dagger / Atma of the Siren Shadow / Atma of the Razed Ruins. Poison potions are a must for this fight, because Sleepga followed by Drain is a really bad way to end it... * Soloed 6 times as 90THF/NIN tankign with back turned. Evasion set used between utsu. recast and during its idle stage. Used Razed Ruins, Sea Daughter, and Gnarled Horn Evis were doing anywhere from 1.6-2.5k. Meds and Poison Pots definably needed in case of the unlucky ga3 > Drain (happened once). 0/6 on cuffs and San Neck but 12 Habits /sigh --Dancrzmn 4/14/11 * Easy solo as 90BLU/NIN with Evasion setup. VV/Cloak and dagger/MM. Fighting backward all the fight. I did not use Occultation since Nuke can occasionaly go through and get one shotted. Was rolling utsusemi and casting only filamented hold on NM. No Auroral Drape since I want him to cast magic. Damage alterning from Goblin/Quad mixed with Chain/Efflux (without WS) when available. Took 12 minutes. Fought in cayon south of spawn. --Atilas - Asura 17:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed as RDM/NIN. It's a pretty standard operation so long as you don't get charmed. --Cidbahamut 04:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed as NIN/DNC, single Sekka +2, Optical hat, Boxer's mantle and Ocelot leg and the rest haste gear, VV GH RR atma. With cap eva on a taru this thing can't tear through your Ni until recast is up even without enfeeble, back turn till NM start casting, only Violent Flourish on GA spells, VV's regain and your occasional hits will build your TP to use blade: Jin or Hi... went in at 15:00 or so, Blue was Katana (Blade: Ku), Got my cuffs and a few things. Memento Mori missed me. 16 minute fight ^^ ---- Nanabi - Asura, 9/2/2011 Damage Absorptions My Abyssea group decided to give this NM a shot today. We heard the rumors of its changing damage absorptions and wanted to figure it out. After a few minutes of nuking and meleeing it to around 90%, one of our SAMs speculated it to be Yilbegan-style weaknesses. Turns out he was right. When Mictlantecuhtli began casting his next spell, several WSs went off and took it to around 67%, and a few test spells healed it. With regards to the Abyssite, I was the one that pulled the NM and the only one in the group to receive it. It seems to be the general case for obtaining key items from Abyssea where only the popper/puller gets the key item.--Mooffins 23:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Tested this NM several times over the last few days. I spent several hours last night pouring over chat logs While you are correct that it does not resist or absorb pyhsical damage while casting, we noticed several things: 1) Tachi Gekko was destroying it, while other ws were doing around 1k, a decently geared sam was doing 1500+ topping at 1944. 2) Absorption was not triggered by spellcasting, our PLD reported hearing the sound of 2 hour repeatedly during the fight, animation not seen, however, the sound coincided with it absorbing the next attacks. 3) Angon caused a massive defense boost vs piercing dmg which varied. The drg in our set used angon, the sam did a 1944 gekko, however myself and our other rng did 60, 0, then 54 dmg on our ranged attacks. Both of us getting exactly the same result. Aryden 18:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) DNC, BLU, BLU, RDM killed this. Had to kite for a while with DNC because the 2 BLU died, DNC died too after a while for a mistake but was ok because the 2 BLU was unweakned. With eva equip (302+63 evasion) my shadow didn't last too long XD. Fan Dance up all the time. Dropped 2 x Mictlantecuhtli's Habit and 1 Ruby. Darkpearl 01:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) DUO: RDM/NIN BLU/NIN Blu blink tanks him while using Actinic burst tossing out spells when he is casting rdm just supports. Takes maybe 10 min unless he charms the BLU than rdm just runs away Over all easy fight. Possable BLU solo the RDM i had with me didnt come til about 50% and he was really bored when he came.JarNoBaka 10/25/2010 Just tried to duo RDM and BLU, it barly cast any spells and when it did it was Fast Cast, only ancient magic took a long time to cast. It meele 80% of the time and took 30 min just to get 50%. I don't know how it was killed in 10min. Was your RDM nuking? If not, that's why. Just duoed, kind of, as BLU85/NIN42 and RDM85/WHM42. Nothing too horrible. BLU tanks using Actnic Burst, Cocoon, Demoralizing Roar and Plasma Charge, stunning when needed to recast Utsusemi. RDM offered the usual support and debuffs, nuking it when it was meleeing. Addle is extremely helpful in buying time for the BLU to spam spells. Would recommend the BLU cast physical spells only when it casts offensive magic, and Head Butt any agas. We were boned right at the end when it decided to charm us both in quick succession and die unclaimed to DoTs. Fight took maybe 20 minutes or so, probably would have been a lot quicker if he had casted more offensive magic rather than spamming sleep. --Crysten 23:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Successful Duo as BLU/NIN & RDM/BLM. Goblin Rush seemed to be the top damaging spell on this NM, hitting for a maximum of roughly 2,500. Stuck Disseverment on for Poison while the RDM stuck Burn, Choke, Shock, Paralyze, Slow, and Bio. Very fun to backwards tank as BLU/NIN. Actinic Burst, Cocoon, and Temporal Shift proved to be VERY useful for biding time for Utsusemi. If Danse Macabre is used, RDM runs (preferably with Move speed atma & gear) until BLU is uncharmed. Very fun fight, took about 20 minutes. Claran 22:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering if this NM is true sound. I walked by it with sneak and full HP and it aggrod me. --Odins Raven 23:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Your number one priority with this NM should be stunning/blinking Drain. Hit me for 2107 damage on BLU85/NIN42. --Eremes 23:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) SAM/NIN & WHM duo is fairly easy and simple. Just keep your back turned to him and only turn around to attack and WS when he is casting a spell. Although I recommend having at least 2k HP - every bit helps in surviving two crits in a row followed by a 1500 Drain after shadows and third eye go down. Takes 25 minutes or so. Haxan7 17:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Easily duoable by a skilled and atma-bearing MNK/NIN and WHM/RDM. MNK only dipped into dark orange once from a badly timed Drain cast. You must dispel Memento Mori, the amount of MAB he gets can morph drain into a no questions asked one shot death (unsure how damaging Blizzaga III will become), as opposed of the normal 1,000~1,800 it normally does. --KittyhawkZ 23:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ^Like the one above^-- Duo'd MNK/NIN - WHM/RDM, With ease... I (Mnk) had RR/VV/GH Whm had refresh atmas on, Simple enough keep back to him turn and auto-attack / WS when casting (I was turning at 70%+TP to get to 100 for WS on next cast) with back to him just "attempt to keep shadows up" (DO NOT USE COUNTERSTANCE if thats not already obvious)... Ascetic's Fury was hitting anywhere from 3k-5k for me very weak to H2H. Went 1/2 on Neck. Oh ya fight took about 10ish mins all depends on if he wants to cast first fight took around 7mins second took about 13.--- XI Gifted 11:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok this may be a major glitch but want some people to try and see if u get the same results as I did. Was out with LS and fought this as a 99SMN and noticed that when I fired Predator Claws I got 2 effects, 1st effect was when Predator Claws hit while NM was still casting nearly 4k damage, but the 2nd effect threw me off when Predator Claws was late hitting (due to lag, delay, or NM casting a fast spell) Predator Claws did no damage but healed Garuda for about 1500 hp's instead of healing the NM. Was I bugged or is this a common effect?--Attilla cerebus 04:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Intimidation? Fought Mict yesterday and several times during the fight I managed to Intimidate him as a RDM/NIN with no items that provide Killer effects or Monster Affinity. (Not even wyrmal gear) No "!!"s were triggered at any time during the fight. Speculating either players can Intimidate him rarely or if certain conditions are met, or a hidden effect on a piece of equipment I own. Has anyone else noticed this?--Aiyana-Bahamut 11:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Good chance it was the food you ate...? I know marinara pizza for example has Undead Killer hidden effect... Otherwise, could be an atma you had, idk, i dont recall an atma with UK on it just offhand. Ignores aggro Possibly a glitch, but I was having a hard time just pulling this thing when going after my cuffs. It seemed to randomly ignore spells, abilities, and even ignored me when I stood on top of it with no Sneak on. It first ignored the BLU spell Cannonball, and I figured it was just because the damage was physical, and thus absorbed, but then it ignored Hyoton:Ni, which did do damage. I ended up fighting this thing like 5-6 times, and was able to claim on-and-off with Dia II and Flash (puppet version, not the spell), but the only way I consistently found to aggro this guy is to actually run up and smack him.--KodoReturns 22:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Drain has added effect: Death? Killed this last night and was unpleasantly surprised to be killed no less than twice by Drains for ludicrous amounts of HP, which despite being huge, were less than my max HP. One was for 2.2k the other for 596. Somebody could have mentioned this on the main page.--Evilpaul 16:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *Was the mob near full HP when it used Drain those times? Drain shows the amount of HP that the user recovers, not the amount of damage it does. If the mob was only missing 596 HP, then that's all the log will show, even if it actually does 10x that damage.--KodoReturns 01:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Easier than claimed This NM is just a weakling for Nin. Went in overprepared with a Whm alt, didnt even need. One blade:hi takes roughly 35% of its HP. Waited until it was casting AM to kill it. One AM at start, and brought it down to 45%, waited for other AM, and ignored any other spells, since it cant use any JA when casting, so no chance of charm, and killed it. Stupidly easy fight. Same accuracy as any exp mob, treat as such. Just make sure to wait until AM to kill the last 30%, as NMs have a tendency to pull TP out of their ass when they're about to die, even if they dont have any to begin with. Blue Proc fail If you are attending to do this one for the unkai accessory you would want more than 2 people since if he uses his charm move it is most likeley to be followed with another charm move on the 2nd character wich will result in "unclaim" and blue trigger lost. Easy solo for 99 BLU/NIN. Just reverse tanked with evasion gear and waited on spellcasts. Tried to keep DoT from Disseverment up in case of charm, but was never a problem. It may also be of note that he takes *drastically* increased damage from blunt damage. Heavy Strike was hitting up to 5000+ damage with Chain Affinity and Efflux on with 0 TP. Azure Lore Chain Affinity Heavy Strike at the end hit for roughly 20-25% of his HP.